


Single Tree on a Hill

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: The Other 51 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ?????, Based on a Tumblr Post, Essays, Loneliness, MORE PRETENTIOUS ORIGINAL WORKS, Written Backstage, kind of, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: There's a sort of lightness about being alone.





	Single Tree on a Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Written purely for my Other 51 Challenge. Super Ostentatious. I should be working on literally aNY of my other three (3) WIPs but. uh. Oh well.

There's a sort of lightness about being alone. No expectations, no judgments, just freedom. Freedom to think, to speak, and to do as you please.

 

Yet, in that lightness, there's a different sort of weight.There's no one to pull you from your thoughts, or to stop you as you fall.

 

There's a sort of beauty in the image of a single tree upon a hill. It has its contrast from its surroundings and its odd feeling of peace, but when the storm comes and the tree falls, the hill is empty. The ground is scorched by a sun it's is no longer protected from.

 

There's nothing. All the hill's beauty rested in that one tree.

 

I see my peers in the halls, talking to their friends and holding hands with their partners. I see mothers holding their children and siblings playing the shade. The take and give joy and strength in a cycle. When their tree falls, their hill is not empty.

 

I see all these things and I think, for all I love being alone, I fear being lonely.


End file.
